Halo Battle Evolution: Autumn pillar
by Baron Von Snitzel
Summary: Halo is known for being one of the best video game stories ever released, with this in mind it's rather strange China hasn't tapped into its full potential. This project seeks to adapt the halo series from English to Chinese and back to English again in the hopes of creating something hilarious. This fic is heavily inspired by the hilarious Star War: The Third Gathers BOTW.


(Halo: Battle Evolution)

Autumn pillar

Fade into space. Halo is visible above the Threshold.

The camera slowly turns and zooms into the autumn pillar. The Long Sword Guards soared together.

Captain Jacob Keyes: "Cortana, what I need to know is that we lost them?"

Cortana: "I think we all know the answer."

In the boat, the camera focuses on Case.

Captain Jacobs: (sighs) "We dance blindly. How did they do it?- "

Cortana: "First come here? The Covenant's ships are always faster. As for tracking us from Reach... at the speed of light, my mobility options are limited."

Case started to walk and looked at the screen.

Captain Jacobs: "We have been in the dark, are we?"

Cortana: "Until we slow down. No one can miss the hole we tear in the subspace."

Case looked at the crew console on the bridge.

Cortana: "They are waiting for us on the other side of the planet."

The crew pressed some buttons. The screen shows the threshold map for installing 04 on the track.

Captain Jacobs: "So, where are we standing?"

Cortana: "Our fighters are now cleaning up the last reconnaissance plane, no big deal."

Case checked the main screen, pulled his pipe out of his mouth and pulled out some ashes from it. He closed his eyes tiredly.

Cortana: (continued) "But I have separated the entry signatures from multiple CCS-level battle groups, each using three large warships. They will be fully committed in about 90 seconds."

Captain Jacobs: "Okay, that's it. Bring the boat back to the battle alert Alpha. I hope everyone is at their station."

Cortana: "Everyone, sir?"

Captain Jacobs: "Everyone."

Alarm horn sound. The crew rushed to their station.

Captain Jacobs: "And Cortana..."

Cortana's avatar appeared.

Cortana: "Well?"

Captain Jacobs: "...we warmly welcome our old friends."

Cortana: "I have already started."

Cut the pillars of the fall. The Marines waved the light batons and guided the cockroaches into the correct docking position. The view moves down the deck.

CortanaCOM: "Attention, all combatants: please report to your mobile station."

CortanaCOM: "The fifth row, the safety air lock on the deck. The fourteenth row, with the twenty-second tactics in the outcrop Charlie 14."

The Marines began to talk, prepare their weapons, prepare the scorpion tanks and the warthogs, or just wander until the view shows the staff sergeant Avery Junior Johnson crosses the Marine Corps line.

Sergeant Johnson: "You heard this lady! Just move as you have purpose!"

CortanaCOM: "This is not an exercise. I repeat, this is not an exercise."

The Marines are divided into two lines, face to face. Johnson walked the column between the formations.

Sheriff Johnson: (Simple) "Men... let your eyes hang down, put your fingers on your trigger, we will all go home together." (Turned around) "Is it right?" ,Marines?"

Sergeant Johnson: (Normal) "Once again, our job is to complete the work that the pilot started. We will leave the ship, platoon, and bring the contract into contact with the firm ground. When we meet the enemy, we will take them from them. Tear off their skulls on the head. Sting, throw them away, smile!" (Turned around) "Is right, Marines?"

Sergeant Johnson: (Hero) "Men, here, we show the sons of the split chin carp heads, they can't choose enemies worse than humans! We will break these people's hell stupid bugs until we don't have Anything can shoot them! Then we will kill them with their own life!" (Turned around) "Is right, Marines?"

Sergeant Johnson: (Legend): "Men, we walked to the ubiquitous place with those stupid bugs, so that they don't put their dirty claws on the earth. But we stumbled upon them so hot. They are 'they' in order to get it, I don't care about it. Well, I don't care if it's God's own anti-mother machine or a huge hula hoop, we won't let them own it! We will let them... .. is a lead-filled belly, and a blood of his own is drowning!" (turned around) "I am right, Marine Corps?"

Marine Corps: "Mr. Yes, sir!"

Sergeant Johnson: "Hmm. Damn, I am. Now move it out! Double the time!"

When Johnson followed them slowly, the Marines broke through the formation and ran out of the area.

CortanaCOM: "Attention, all people: We are re-engaging the enemy. Internal and external contacts are imminent."

Sergeant Johnson: "All the green pigeons you want to see the contract at a close distance... this will be your lucky day."

Cut to the computer screen.

X - CORTANA 1 0 CRYOSTOR. 23.4.7

(Priority ALPHA)

UNSEAL THE HUSHED CASKET

Technical Officer Sam Marcus: "Wow! Sir?"

Tech Chief Thom Shephard: ". Yes, let him thaw him."

The crew began to press the button.

Technical Officer Marcus: "Okay. Bring the low-level system to the Internet. Crack the case within 30 seconds."

Cut into the frozen tube of John-117:

Technical Officer Marcus: "He is very hot! Blowing five pins..."

Technical Officer MarcusCOM: "His suit shows green. The cycle is complete."

Tube cover rises

Technology Chief Shepard: (Honor)

Show green. The cycle is completed. "

Tube cover rises

Technology Chief Shepard: (Honor) "Sorry for quick thawing, Master. Now things are a bit nervous. The direction of disorientment should pass quickly."

Technician MarcusCOM: (Wave) "Welcome back, sir. We will make you ready to fight."

Technology Chief Shepard: "The Chief, please look around the room. I need to get a calibration reading for the diagnosis of your battle suit."

The chieftain looked around.

Technology Chief Shepard: "Very good. Thank you, Mr.."

Technician MarcusCOM: "I bring your health monitor online, sir."

The health bar of HUD appears.

Technology chief Shepard: "The vital signs look normal. There is no refrigerator burn. Ok, sir, continue to climb out of the cryotube."

{}Transitions

The principal walked out of the freezing tube.

Technical Director Shepard: "I gave you a double waking stimulus. Go to the freezer and go to the optical diagnostic station with me when you are ready."

Thom came over and soon Master Chief followed him and stood in a red square.

If the chief does not face Tom or start squatting:

Technology Chief Shepard: "Sir, I need you to look at me so that I can start."

When the chief faces Tom and stands in the square:

Tech Chief Shepard: "I know that ordnance technicians usually take care of your aiming sensors, but we lack time, chiefs. Just look at each flash panel and aim at them. When you lock it, it will change color" .

The chief looked at the flashing lights.

Technology Chief Shepard: "Okay, it looks good..."

Technician Marcus: "Sir, I got some calibration errors. I will reverse the tone you look like, so you can see if you like it more."

The pitch is reversed.

Technical Officer Marcus: "Try to aim at the flash again."

The chief looked at the group.

Technical Officer Marcus: "Is it better or should I change it back?"

The chieftain decides the way he wants.

Technician MarcusCOM: "Well, I will keep the course normal/inverted. But if you want, you can change it yourself later. (Pause) I am now ready for the energy shield test."

Technology Chief Shepard: "Please follow me to the Energy Shield Test Station."

CortanaCOM: "Fire Brigade: Report Alpha through the Sierra Leone to the defensive position. The sensor shows the arrival of the covenant boarding boat. Prepare to defeat the border."

The chief went into the square.

Technology Chief Shepard: "Okay, please bring his energy shield."

The chief's shield instrument appeared and was full.

Technician MarcusCOM: "Okay. Shields is full of electricity."

Technology Chief Shepard: "Okay, sir. Take them to test automatic charging."

The chief's shield has been exhausted and recharged.

Technical Officer MarcusCOM: "The charging is normal. The green is fully displayed."

Captain JacobsCOM: "The bridge to Cryo 2, this is Captain Keith. Immediately send the captain to the bridge."

Technology Chief Shepard: "Captain, we must skip the weapon diagnosis, I -"

Captain JacobsCOM: "Double, crew."

Technology Chief Shepard: "Yes, sir. (For the Chiefs) The captain looks stupid, we better move. We will find your weapon in the future."

Technical Officer MarcusCOM: "Okay. At least I will let my self-diagnosis run."

Technology Chief Shepard: "Good idea. You better go to your evac team, Sam!"

Technical Officer MarcusCOM: "Yes. Just reset the computer, I will leave here!"

A knocking sound was heard on one of the observation room doors. The alarm is activated and flashes red.

Technical Officer Marcus: "God! They are trying to cross the door!"

The door opened and Sangheili Major fired at Sam.

Technical Officer Marcus: "Safe! Intruder in Cryo Two! No, please don't - (plasma bolt hits Sam, he falls) Agh!"

The elite turned around and tried to shoot from the top to the owner, but could not pass the glass. The elite ran away.

Technology Chief Shepard: (panic) "Sam! Sam! (for the Chiefs) Come on, we must leave here!"

Shepard opened the exit door.

Technology Chief Shepard: "This way!"

Thom led Master Chief out of Cryo 2 and walked down the hall. Tom tried to open the second door, exploding and killing him. The captain left the area and saw the crew fighting the Covenant, while another crew member was killed by the explosion.

Crewman 1: "Behind us! They are behind us!"

Some crew members entered the room when the door was closed.

Crewman 2 or Marine: "Make sure the explosion doors! Move! Move!"

One crew member was away from the explosion door and the second was directly behind him.

Crewman 3: "Wait for me!"

When he reached the explosion door, the crew was killed by the explosion.

Crew: (if the chieftain is jealous) "Master, sir, the situation here is safe. You may need somewhere else!"

CortanaCOM: "Alarm! All the hands, boarding the team at ports 4, 7 and 12. The Baker team started to participate."

The chief found his way to another room, he faced

Join with the little elite. It roared at him, but was suddenly attacked by the Marines and the elite escaped.

Marine Corps 1: "The Chief of Kotana said that he would go to the bridge and double it!"

Through all this, Cortana continues to coordinate the crew's defense against the covenant boarders.

CortanaCOM: "Warning! The Covenant invades the third and the ninth floors of the port. The Alpha team engages the enemy's borders."

later:

CortanaCOM: "The enemy boarding crew on the starboard deck is from 8:00 to 10:00. The echo team intercepts the Covenant."

later:

CortanaCOM: "Coven boarding boats detected on decks of ports 4, 5, 7, 8 and 11. All available combat teams will respond!"

later:

CortanaCOM: "The Baker team reported that the Covenant forces participated in the port deck seven. The security team went to assist."

later:

CortanaCOM: "Warning! Covenant boarders on the starboard decks four and six. The Sierra team reported serious resistance! Security team assistance."

later:

CortanaCOM: "Alarm! Alpha and Charlie reported fierce battles on the port decks of five to nine. Foxtrot entered the starboard on the 8th and 10th and was on standby."

later:

CortanaCOM: "Through the X-ray preparation team Tango to the 5th and 6th ports, double!"

later:

CortanaCOM: "The reserve combat team will enter the port from Oscar and Romeo from the 9th to the 11th."

The chiefs went to PFC Chips Dubbo to help some crews fight the covenant borders.

PFC chip Dubo: "Mr. Captain needs you on the bridge, as soon as possible! You better follow me."

The chief followed Dubbo through a room full of dead or wounded Marines. There is another battle between the crew and the covenant.

PFC chip Dubo: "Understand, chief!"

The explosion door closed the covenant.

Chieftain and Dubbo on the bridge:

PFC chip Dubo: "Captain Case is waiting for you, sir!"

{}Transitions

The section chief is close to Case.

Principal: "Captain Case."

Case shakes the master's hand.

Captain Jacobs: "It's nice to meet you, master. Things are going well. Cortana is doing the best, but we never had a chance."

Cortana's avatar appeared on holotank.

Cortana: "A dozen high-quality warships for a single template: Class. Considering these possibilities, I am satisfied with three... Let these four kill." (To the Emirates:) "Sleeping well? ?"

Principal: "No, thank you for driving, yes."

Cortana: (smile) "So you really miss me."

A loud bang shook the bridge. The chieftain and Case took a pedestal for support.

Captain Jacobs: "Report!"

Cortana: "It must be one of their boarding parties! I guess it is anti-material charge!"

Fire Supervisor: "Ms.! The fire control of the main gun is offline!"

Cortana: "The captain, the cannon is my last offensive choice."

Captain Jacobs: "Well, I am starting the Cole Agreement, Article 2. We gave up the fall. It also means you, Cortana."

Cortana: "When you do something, go with the boat?"

Captain Jacobs: "In some way. The object we found, I will try to land the fall on it. "

Cortana: "Sir, there is enough respect in this war."

Captain Jacobs: "I appreciate your concern, Cortana, but it doesn't depend on me. The agreement is clear. It is absolutely unacceptable to destroy or capture artificial intelligence on board, which means you have to leave the ship. Lock a series of emergency landing areas, upload them to my nerve lace, and then hard transfer yourself."

Cortana: "Yes, sir."

The avatar of Cortana disappeared.

Captain Jacobs: "What is the place you come in, the chief. Let Kotana leave the ship. Keep her away from the enemy. If they catch her, they will learn everything. Force deployment, weapons research. ...Earth."

Principal: "I understand."

Cortana's picture appears again.

Cortana: "Autumn will continue to evade operations until you start the landing sequence. Not that you will listen, but I recommend letting my subroutine handle the final method."

Captain Jacobs: "Excellent work, Cortana. Thank you. Are you ready?"

Cortana looked at it for a while and then sighed.

Cortana: "Take me."

Captain Case took a data chip from the database and handed it to the supervisor.

Captain Jacobs: "Good luck, captain."

The chief slips the chip into the back of the helmet.

Cortana: "Well... your building is no different from autumn..."

Principal: "Don't have any interesting ideas."

AI Constructs and Cyborgs First!

Case handed the pistol to the chief.

Captain Jacobs: "Son, I won't put it in. You must find ammunition when you go."

If the chief is next to Captain Case:

Captain Jacobs: "Move up, Chief. You can't do anything here."

Either

Captain Jacobs: (angry) "I gave you an order, soldier. Get off the boat!"

If the chieftain stays on the bridge but is not next to Captain Case:

Cortana: "We need to leave this ship, Chief, before we are completely encroached by the Covenant."

If you use a pistol to kill Captain Case or any crew:

Cortana: (Shock and anger) "What the hell are you doing?!"

CortanaCOM: "The safety of the bridge, the owner is already smashed! Take him away, boy!"

The invincible Marines came in and quickly killed the chieftain and later mocked him.

Continuing, without killing anyone on the bridge, Cortana and Master Chief saw the Marine Corps team participate in the Covenant in the cafeteria.

Cortana: "Those Marines can use some help, Chief! Do what you do best!"

The chief stepped on the body of the dead Marine Corps and then picked up an assault rifle.

If the chief shoots down with his shield:

Cortana: (emergency) "Looking down! Now we are both here, remember?"

Captain JacobsCOM: "The seventh and eighth battle teams return to the second-level defensive position."

The chieftain met a group of three Marines and the elite team. After he helped them kill the elite, the ship was shaken by a violent explosion.

Marine Corps 1: "What is it? Is something just hitting us?"

Marines 2: "Move it! Go back to the airlock!"

Two Marines stood next to each other as a covenant boarding ship crashed into the ship and caused the airlock to explode. The Covenant forces poured into the corridor.

Captain JacobsCOM: "Prepare the battle team on the deck of five to nine and return to the second-level defensive position!"

If the chief enters the covenant boarding process:

Cortana: "They are using our lifeboat airlocks to install their boarding boat. We went out and they came in! Smart bastard..."

When the chief leaves:

Marine Corps: "Continue to the Chiefs. We will protect this airlock."

Captain JacobsCOM: "The crew and the crew on the deck are one to four people and report to the evac station immediately!"

Find three Marines behind the battle obstacles against the Covenant

Marines 3: "We are on fire. We can use our hands!"

Captain JacobsCOM: "The operatives on decks 9 to 12 are now reporting to the evac station!"

When the chief enters a room, the covenant is above him.

Cortana: "Contract! Landing on us!"

After the battle on the ledge:

Captain JacobsCOM: "All hands, this is the captain. Prepare to abandon the boat! Fight the team and fight back the boarders until the Ops personnel leave. Good luck. Case out."

When the chief saw a lifebuoy fired with a pulsed laser burst around the airlock.

Cortana: "The journey of life is launching! We should hurry."

Captain JacobsCOM: "All the remaining crew and action personnel hit the lifeboat! Return to the evacuation station."

The plasma beam continues to hit the hull. Three lifelike airbags are sequentially launched from the airlock. The third is to be shot and exploded by the enemy.

Cortana: "The covenant is destroying the source of life... they really don't want us to be on that ring."

When the chief passes some blast doors:

Cortana: "Warning! The explosion door is closed! (Pause) We will have to use the ship's maintenance access. According to the NAV point, it will guide you into an opening."

Captain JacobsCOM: "In the November battle with the Alpha, pull to the nearest evac station!"

When the chief enters the passage:

Cortana: "I am detecting the Covenant movement outside the channel. Activate the motion tracker. Let us find a safe exit."

The chief is close to the first door. The red dot surrounds his position on the motion tracker.

Cortana: "They are above us! We need to find another way."

The chief found another locked door. The red dot still appears on the motion tracker.

Cortana: "We are too close! We need to find another route."

The chieftain found an unlocked door to the dark room.

Cortana: "The motion tracker shows it all clear."

The chief met a broken door.

Cortana: "Wait. We need to go through the door, but it has been damaged by the explosion. Analysis... The door's control mechanism is offline, but it has been greatly damaged. You should be able to Use it to open it. Dock your weapon."

The chieftain stared at the door and it opened.

Captain JacobsCOM: "Prepare for the escape through the Victor battle team!"

As the chief passed through the control room into his low-temperature bay, he saw three elites looking around the bay.

Cortana: "It seems that the convention wants you to take a nap."

The elite intruder found the owner and fired at him (because the glass protection had no effect) and quickly left the low temperature bay.

The chief left the control room and went to another passage.

After a while, in another battle:

Captain JacobsCOM: "All combatants are back to the third-level defensive position!"

Later, when the chief crossed the damaged part of the ship:

Cortana: "The damage to the superstructure is extensive... I don't know how much abuse can be tolerated in the fall."

Captain JacobsCOM: "Fighting team, return to the second defensive position!"

Chieftain fights to the final airlock

When all direct covenants

The power around the last airlock was defeated:

Cortana: "There is the last lifeboat! Soon, get on board before it launches!"

The chief entered the last air lock.

Frightened Marines: (thrown to the ground by the explosion) "Oh no, oh no!" (Picked up by the chieftain and thrown into the lifebuoy) "Ah!"

Cortana: "Now is a good time to leave!"

The chiefs swept the rifle into the hallway for the last time to check the enemy and then enter the lifeboat. He grabbed the handrails on the ceiling and the Marines he picked up climbed into the seat.

Principal: "Hit it."

Bumblebee pilot: (sealing her eye visor) "Yes, sir!"

The lifeboat is launched from the airlock.

Bumblebee Pilot: "We have been out of touch. Go for the smallest safe distance."

Panic Ocean: "We want to succeed, isn't it, sir? I don't want to die here!"

The chief patted his shoulder.

Cortana: "Look!"

The chief stood in front. The halo swings into the field of view, and the bumblebee descends toward it.

Marine Corps: "What is that, lieutenant?"

Bumblebee pilot: "If I know, hell will happen, but we have already landed."

Panic Ocean: "Autumn! She was beaten!"

The chief rushed to the back of the lifeboat and looked at the fall.

Cortana: "I know! Autumn is accelerating, and Case enters manually!"

The plasma torpedo hit the fall many times.

Bumblebee Pilot: "Let everyone stand up, that's it! We entered the ring when we were five!"

Cortana: "Of course you don't want to sit down?"

Principal: "We will be fine."

The chieftain grabbed the sides of the lifeboat and bent his knees.

Cortana: "If I have fingers, they will be crossed..."

Bumblebee entered the atmosphere of Installation 04.

Lighten to black.


End file.
